Hopformers
by Mrs. Bumblebee
Summary: Heres something that has never been tried. TFA rabbits. The cons whats to show their rivels that they can love too so they go and capture a couple bots to show them their love. Is a Partner Fic.
1. Chapter 1

The Con's had been planning a secret raid on the Autobot burrow for months until they decided on a night with a new moon so they could be covered from sight. Tonight was the night.

Megatron gathered his men that desired a Bot rabbit and headed out with them, keeping to the tall grass, shadows, and thick brush. They soon found the Autobot Burrow. Megatron was the first to enter, checking before calling for his men to enter. Once inside they all took great care to stay quiet and sniff out their desired to be mates.

They split up, each one searching for their intended. Normally such caution was unnecessary, as the five Autobots who lived in this particular burrow wouldn't be able to patrol all of the tunnels. However, an Elite Guard convoy had arrived during the mid-sun cycle, bringing with them not only that annoying big chinned Prime and the Head Scientist, but also the ninja and the Magnus himself.

The Decepticons would have been wise to wait for the fools to depart, but it wasn't worth listening to Starscream whine about missing a chance to capture his mate; in fact, Megatron himself was not going to wait to take his little mate. No, his men (and he) wanted their mates, and they wanted them now, not in however many moons it took for the Magnus' team to leave.

For some odd reason Megatron and Shockwave ended up together, both following their intended mates scents. They soon figured that the two they were wanting were housing together and they were right.

A small red, white, and blue rabbit and a mini yellow rabbit were both found in a small nest burrow, curled up close to each other.

Megatron signaled to Shockwave, silently telling him to move in. Working carefully, both the commander and lieutenant picked the smaller rabbits up by the scruffs of their necks. Bumblebee whined softly when he was pulled from the warmth of Optimus's body but he didn't wake.

Smirking internally, the Decepticons removed their prizes from the burrow. They passed Lockdown in the tunnel carrying his own black and gold mate-to-be, and could hear the soft sounds of the others making their way outside.

Megatron, Shockwave, and Lockdown all made it outside and saw that Starscream was already there holding his sleeping black and red to be mate in his mouth. Megatron signaled for them to move out.

They took their time slipping out of the Bot territory and back into theirs.

The journey home did not take long. Every Decepticon knew that if their prizes awoke then they would have been in for a fight. So, for once, the Cons all worked together efficiently and silently. Once home they dropped off their intended in their individual burrows before reconvening in the main chamber to discuss the night's events.

No one had said it, but they were disturbed with the easy that they had been able to obtain their mates-to-be. There had been almost no security, and the little they had was outdated. Starscream, who had split off from the others earlier on, had reported when he re-joined them that even the Security in the main Autobot burrow had been poor, at least around the Science Officers' quarters. He could have made off with the entire Science Division and no one would have known.

Megatron growled at the thought of how easy a predator could sneak in and easily killed of their chosen and no one know until it was too late.

"Those fools must have upped the Mangus's guard while he was there, leavening the rest open for an attack at night." Megatron hissed, his fur on his back standing up showing his anger.

The other dominate rabbits agreed to this and were too enraged but they soon calmed and relaxed. Their soon-to-be mates were with them, safe and protected.

oOo

A/N: If you like please review to help me continue it. If you didn't don't bother.

oOo


	2. Chapter 2

Daylight soon rose as the Autobots began to awake from their sleep. Optimus Prime yawned as his blue eyes opened, only for him to jump in surprise. This wasn't the Autobot burrow. His smell was barely noticeable including any other Autobots. In fact, the new smell wasn't even Autobot related. It was more…Decepticon.

In another burrow Bumblebee yawned cutely as he woke before rubbing his eyes. He twitched his nose as he caught a very unwanted scent and opened his eyes and gasped when he didn't recognize the burrow he was in.

Bee heard movement at the entrance. When he looked his whole body froze when he saw a very vicious looking, one eyes rabbit crawl in. The rabbit looked at Bumblebee, seeing he was awake gave him a very frightening smirk and stepped closer to him.

Bumblebee was too terrified to move.

"Hello there, little one," Shockwave sneered. He was skinnier than most of the Decepticons, but that helped him move quickly. He hopped over to Bumblebee and sniffed in his scent, causing him to chuckle greedily.

"Such a lovely little beauty."

Bumblebee whimpered and slowly moved away from the dangerous and larger rabbit but was followed until he backs up into the dirt wall of the burrow.

Shockwave pressed his body against Bee's and began to nuzzle against his soft fur, "Hmm...You shouldn't be afraid of me, little one, especially if it is your own mate."

"No, please no." Bumblebee whimpered and curled up into a tight ball.

Elsewhere back in a burrow with Optimus who was trying to get out of the burrow he was in but the entrance was made into a steep slope. Every time He tried to climb it the soft dirt under his paws would give way and force him to slide back down.

The dirt suddenly began to kick away as two large paws made their way through it. Two gleaming red eyes met with Optimus's, causing him to tumble right back into the burrow. Megatron chuckled and shook his fur free from any other particles. "Good morning, Autobot."

Optimus's body puffed up, ears laid back, and claws out.

"Megatron." Optimus hissed and backed away from the other rabbit as he hopped down the slope and into the burrow with Optimus.

Megaton's whiskers twitch as he peered at Optimus with a lustful look. He began to circle the younger rabbit, wanting to get a better look at his lovely body.

But Optimus didn't let Megatron get behind him. He learned to never to turn your back on the enemy.

"For a cute little thing, you sure are very skittish," Megatron said, stopping. His claws flexed against the soft dirt of his burrow.

Optimus didn't respond to this. He just continued to try to make himself look larger than the other rabbit but he was still smaller.

Suddenly Megatron pounced at him, knocking him to the ground, flipping him around so he was tucked under him, and pinned him to the dirt.

"No! No! No!"

Optimus Prime kicked at the dirt. He then raised his front paw and kicked some into Megatron's face.

But Megatron just hissed and shook Optimus by his scruff roughly.

Optimus gasped in pain and soon froze in fear. His eyes looked over at Megatron, his breath beginning to heave.

"If you stop fighting me I will let you go." Megatron said into Optimus's scruff.

Optimus whimpered and nodded quickly.

Megatron released his scruff and gently licked the ruffled fur back down for the smaller rabbit. He hopped off of Optimus but pressed up against him, putting his scent on him.

Optimus flinched and backed away. "W-why am I here? H-how do you get me?"

Megatron leaned down and licked Optimus's head before answering.

"I will explain later, for now. Rest." Megatron said as he got up and headed up the slope to the entrance, amazing Optimus of how he could get out with such ease.

Optimus watched the rabbit leave before slumping down. His heart felt like it would beat out of his chest any nano klick, his head swarming with so many questions. The first one he wanted answered was what was he doing here, and how will he ever be able to escape?

* * *

><p>Megatron headed towards Starscream's burrow to check on him and his soon-to-be but stopped in his tracks when a screech echoed tough the burrow and a small rabbit came running down the burrow but skidded to a halt when he came face to face with Megatron.<p>

Megatron recognized the rabbit from the night before being Starscream's chosen mate. Before he could ask the rabbit what was wrong Starscream came running through and grabbed the rabbit, frightening the rabbit like it was grabbed by a predator.

"Starscream, what are you doing?" Megatron hissed.

"I was trying to mate," Starscream growled, "but, of course, he rejected me and so I decided to take him by force!"

"But he got away from you?" Megatron asked.

Starscream nodded but then yelped in pain when Megatron swiped him across the ears.

"You are suppose to court them not make them into simple minded breeders. You want him for a mate don't you?" Megatron snarled.

"Of course I do!" Starscream snarled as he held down the little Autobot. "But it would be nice if I could just mount him already."

Megatron frowned and stepped over to them and then suddenly pushed Starscream away from Perceptor and pulled the small rabbit to him, holding him protectively from Starscream.

"If you refuse to try and court him then I will take him back to his burrow to be with his comrades. Megatron threatened.

Starscream bared his teeth, "No! He is my mate! I can do whatever I please with him...But fine. I won't mate with him…For now..."

Megatron did not feel convinced with this answer and held Perceptor closer to him. He leaned down and started to lick the shivering rabbit's head, shoulders, and ears to try and calm him while he spoke with his stubborn SIC.

Starscream tensed at the sudden gestures and glared, "Don't touch what is not yours, Megatron. How would you feel if I were to touch your mate?"

"I would be grateful because someone is trying to calm my mate instead of letting them die from a heart attack." Megatron snapped.

"Oh really?" Starscream suddenly darted from his burrow and ran down over to Megatron's.

Megatron snarled and picked Perceptor up by his scruff and ran after Starscream.

* * *

><p>Optimus was still awake when the dirt at the entrance of the burrow had been kicked away or scattered everywhere. Starscream forced himself in and snickered at the Autobot Prime,<p>

"Hmm, Megatron did choose his mate wisely." He lunged at him.

Optimus didn't have time to get away and screeched as Starscream grabbed him and pinned him down into the dirt.

He shrieked and struggled against the Seeker rabbit, "Let me go!" Yet Starscream merely chuckled as he got into position.

Megatron entered the burrow and what he saw made him in furious. He dropped Proceptor and charged at Starscream. He rammed himself into Starscream, knocking him off his mate and soon there was a heated fight in the cramped burrow.

Optimus being a bit shaken by the ordeal saw Perceptor in the burrow with him and hopped over to him, trying to comfort and keep him calm as they watched the two large rabbits fight.

Perceptor whimpered as he hid underneath Optimus's fur. "O…Optimus…I-I want to leave this place!"

Optimus leaned down held Perceptor to him and let him hide his face in his fur. He knew the smaller rabbit despised fighting.

"I want to go back home, Optimus," Perceptor murmured from underneath.

"Shh, I know I do too." Optimus whispered.

He then flinched back some when the two fighting rabbits came a bit too close to them but then moved away from them again.

Perceptor yelped, cuddling closer to the other Autobot.

Megatron gave Starscream one last scuff before jumping back, "That's enough! We don't need to terrify our mates."

Starscream continued to be angry and paced back and forth in front of Megatron, glaring at him. But before he tried to jump Megatron again a soft whimpering stopped him.

"No more…please…no more fighting." Perceptor whimpered, his body trembling.

That seemed to hit a nerve in Starscream and his anger melted away. He turned and slowly hopped over to the two small rabbits and pulled his little one to him and comforted him.

Perceptor flinched at Starscream's touch, his ears folding back. He tried to make himself bigger but failed when the much larger rabbit only found him cute.

"Shh, it's alright." Starscream purred as he nuzzled and licked Perceptor's ears.

"L-leave me alone," Perceptor squeaked. "Take…take me back home!"

Starscream kept Perceptor tucked against his chest with his front paws.

"I can't, if I do you will be seen as a traitor." Starscream said.

Perceptor flinched away from him. "What, no they won't." Perceptor gasped.

"Yes they will my scent is all over you. Once they catch that scent they will deem you traitor and shun you from their land or…kill you."

Perceptor let out a little growl, "B-but they will also notice that the others are missing and will know that something is wrong!"

"Maybe but don't you think if they cared before that they would had gave you protection during the night instead of posting all guard to the Magnus?" Starscream questioned.

Before Proceptor could continue with his argument Megatron stepped over to end the pointless argument.

"Enough, no one is going anywhere. It's too late for that now. You 'are' covered in the con scent and that 'will' automatically make you a traitor in their eyes now enough bickering." Megatron hissed.

Optimus and Perceptor cower as their so-called 'mates' gathered them up. Starscream picked up Perceptor and left the burrow while Megatron began to groom Optimus, tenderly. The Prime bucked him off and rejected him and curled up in a small corner, hiding his face away from the Warlord.

Megatron frowned at this before stepped over to him again and started grooming him again. Optimus growled and snapped at him, stomping his foot in irritation as he hopped again towards another corner.

Like all dominate male rabbits Megatron chased Optimus until he finally tired and gave up. Optimus closed his eyes in exhaustion and went back to rest. Megatron smirked as he hopped out of the den, going back to check upon his other servants.

oOo

**A/N: If you like please review to help me continue it. If you didn't don't bother.**

oOo


	3. Chapter 3

The first burrow Megatron came to was Shockwaves. He silently slipped in until he came to the sleeping den. He peeked in and saw Shockwave but couldn't find his new mate. He looked around some until he glanced back at Shockwave again and noticed that he looked like he was lying odd until he figured it out. He had his mate under him.

Bumblebee was struggling underneath him, however it was hard to see with all the fur showering down on the little rabbit. He sneezed and jolted when it suddenly flew up from the sneeze, only to reveal the visiting Megatron.

Shockwave looked to see what startled his little Bee and sat up to greet his leader when he spotted him.

"My lord, what brings you here?" Shockwave asked after he gave a polite bow to his superior.

"I'm just checking everyone to see if they are being well with their mates," Megatron nodded.

Shockwave nodded back before looking down at Bumblebee who was now frozen in his spot, staring up at the most dangerous rabbit know to rabbit kind.

"Oh course sir, but as you saw before mines still a bit…rebellious." Shockwave replied.

Megatron chuckled as he hopped forward. He sniffed at the little rabbit, giving his head a few good licks.

Bumblebee whimpered and tried to get away but Shockwave wouldn't let him.

Megatron sniffed at Bee some more before he sat back up.

"You have good taste Shockwave, an admirable and worthy mate." Megatron spoke to Shockwave.

Shockwave smiled, "Thank-you, my lord, I appreciate it. I've been watching this one for some time now, and I know that he is the right one for me."

Bumblebee gasped and stared up at Shockwave.

"You've…you've been spying on me?" Bumblebee whimpered.

"Well, of course. We spied upon all of our mates. How do you think we've managed to take you all by surprise?," Megatron answered, a smug look on his face.

"But…but why me why us?" Bumblebee asked.

He wiggled around some, wanting Shockwave to let him go.

Shockwave sat up, "My sights were originally on another young male, Blurr was his name. However, he had suddenly disappeared not long ago."

Bumblebee knew what happened to Blurr and chuckled at the idea of Shockwave losing something he wanted.

"Looks like you're not fast enough to catch Blurr. He was claimed by Ultra Magnus himself a couple days ago." Bumblebee explained.

Shockwave seemed to tense at the mention of Ultra Magnus, but quickly shrugged it off as he hopped over to the entrance of the burrow. "I shall get us something to eat."

Bumblebee sighed in relief of finally being released and let up but soon tensed up once again when he realized he was alone with Megatron now.

Megatron's whiskers twitched, "Don't worry. I already have a fair mate. Yet that does not mean I will not be keeping an eye on the others, including you."

Bumblebee still shivered and whimpered, slowly backing away from Megatron and curled up into a ball next the wall of the burrow.

Megatron leaned over and gave Bee a quick grooming session. Although he was a little young to be mating with anyone, he was pretty adorable, his fur soft and very fluffy.

Against his will Bumblebee purred and leaned in closer to the grooming, really enjoying it.

The Decepticon tyrant groomed behind his ears, trailing up to lick at the top of his head. He gave him one last lick before he turned and made his way out of the burrow.

He ran into Shockwave before he made his leave, who was carrying a bundle of fresh greens.

"I will speak with you another time Shockwave." Megatron spoke before taking his leave.

Shockwave nodded as he crawled into his home, putting the grass down in front of Bumblebee. "Eat up. I know you're hungry."

Bumblebee nodded and cautiously leaned down and took a bit of the grass in his mouth and slowly chewed.

Shockwave gave him a soft smile as he too began to eat.

Down further in the con burrows Megatron continued on his way until he came to his other loyal soldier Lockdown.

He heard a few growls and snarls from the dark burrow. Megatron caught a glimpse of Lockdown attempting to hold down his mate, Prowl, as the little ninja rabbit kicked dirt into his scarred face.

Megatron knew that something like that would anger any rabbit but Lockdown wasn't like that in any way. In fact he smirk at this and chuckled before making another pounce at his mate.

Prowl hissed at him, puffing up his body and kicked at him again. "Aw, don't be like that, darlin'," Lockdown smirked. He then jumped at Prowl, resting his larger body over his small back.

Prowl hissed and screeched.

"Get off me this instant." Prowl snarled.

"Not a chance, babe," Lockdown nibbled onto Prowl's ears. His arms wrapped around Prowl's waist as he grounded against his rear.

Prowl became infuriated and started trying to buck the larger rabbit off but it only seemed to please the Con more.

Lockdown moaned in pleasure as he got into position. Megatron let out a furious growl, running into the burrow and shoving the buck off with full strength.

Lockdown gasped and cried out as he was forced into the wall. Winded he looked up to see who intruded and smirked.

"Well well, lord Megatron, what an honor." He said calmly.

Megatron growled, "Lockdown, what were you planning to do with your mate?"

"Nothing just goofin around with him that's all, no harm done." Lockdown replied with a short chuckle.

Prowl tensed as he sat up and groomed his own backside. Megatron hopped on over and allowed his service in helping him.

Megatron groomed at the messy fur, making sure that there were no scratches or bite marks, having to know how rough Lockdown can get.

Lockdown shook himself off before hopping over too but Prowl looked at him with a hiss and thumped his hind leg in warning but Lockdown didn't think mind the warning and stopped next to his mate.

"Come on Darlin, I'm not going to hurt you." Lockdown purred before joining in on grooming.

Prowl hissed some more and kicked at the two bucks. "Don't you ever touch me, you disgusting beasts!"

Lockdown and Megatron backed off some to give the smaller rabbit space. Lockdown chuckled and looked up at his leader.

"Feisty little thing ain't he?" Lockdown said.

"Yes, but it will be only for a little while before he's obedient and loyal towards you," Megatron said.

"Many of the other mates are like this."

"I figured. What about yours, is he still fighting you?" Lockdown asked.

"Yes, but I have my ways," Megatron purred.

Lockdown chuckled before looking back at his mate and watched him as he stared them down, tensed up and acting like they were about to jump him.

"I'm just checking in on everyone. If there is still any trouble, please do contact me," Megatron nodded to Lockdown before jumping out of his home.

"Of Course Lord Megatron." Lockdown replied as he watched his leader leave.

oOo

**A/N_ Please review if you want me to continue. I thrive off my reviews. If I don't get any I die.**

oOo


	4. Chapter 4

Megatron turned back the way he came and headed back to his own burrow. Before he reached it he picked up some fresh food for him and his mate.

Optimus, who had been struggling and fighting to get up the slope to the entrance of the burrow he was in had finally made it and had stuck his head out of the hole. If he could make his way to one of the exits of the large burrow, he and the others would be able to escape without notice. That is, if their 'mates' would leave them be for a while.

Slowly Optimus snuck out of the burrow and silently started hopping through the tunnel, keeping all his senses on high alert.

He sniffed the air to try and catch at least of his comrades scenes but everything was masked by the strong Con musk. Optimus hopped through the tunnels until he came to a large open cavern space that had multiple tunnels leading in and out of it. Hesitant at first Optimus stepped into the cavern, sniffing and looking around for Decepticons that might be hiding or waiting to jump him. He pointed his ears towards a corner of the cavern when he heard a soft rustling from it. Optimus could make out a large figure curled up into the corner but he couldn't scent any danger or strong con scent from it.

Slowly he hopped over to it, sniffing it as he went. Suddenly he caught a very familiar scent he thought he'd never scent again which made him stand up on his hind legs in surprise.

"…Bulkhead?" Optimus whispered.

The large form must of heard Optimus before it started to wiggle around before it turned, finally revealing itself to him. Optimus gasped at what he saw. A very familiar and thought to have been dead green rabbit with blue eyes faced Optimus.

"Bulkhead!"

"Optimus?," Bulkhead's voice sounded both terrified and excited before he took one large hop and collided into him.

"Optimus, you're here." Bulkhead said with great excitement and relief as he cuddled and nuzzled his friend.

Optimus chuckled and cuddled and hugged Bulkhead back before back up some from him.

"What happened to you, you've been missing for weeks?" Optimus asked.

Bulkhead's expression saddened as he looked down in shame. "...I...I know...but remember those sudden heat cycles I've been recently having?" Optimus nodded.

"..Well...being cooped up in the warren for so long made my head spin. So I had run off to a far end of our territory. Where I came up to was a lovely place, almost like a heaven. There were a lot of clovers to eat and sunny areas where you can sleep without any predators sneaking up on you. I was foolish to think I was alone, out in the open where any creature can smell me...by the time I woke up from a nap I had taken, I was in an unknown burrow. And that was when the largest rabbit I have ever seen suddenly hopped in...it took me a while to soon realize who it was...Lugnut, a Decepticon.."

Optimus's expression fell, ears laid back, and hopped over and comforted Bulkhead.

"Oh Bulkhead not you too." Optimus said in a hushed tone.

Bulkhead whimpered, burying his face into Optimus's fur. "I-I didn't even know what he was doing to me, Optimus! My heat cycles were still so new to me…"

Optimus pulled Bulkhead closer and started to groom and clean him.

"Shhh, did he…did he ever get the chance to…?" Optimus tried to ask.

"Optimus...I was in heat...what do you expect him to do?," Bulkhead sobbed as he cuddled closer.

"Oh Bulkhead I'm so sorry so sorry." Optimus whispered and held Bulkhead closer as he cried into his chest.

Bulkhead weeped some more as his ears suddenly stood on end. They began to twitch, catching a distant sound. He turned his head towards one of the nearby tunnels and whimpered, "If...if you were planning on escaping, you should go now..."

"I'm not leaving you behind." Optimus replied firmly.

Bulkhead started pushing Optimus towards another burrow.

"It's too late for me." Bulkhead said sadly, ears back and eyes down casted.

Optimus was about to protest some more when he heard a strong voice suddenly call out, backing in into the chosen hiding place.

"Bulkhead!," Lugnut's voice echoed as the young Autobot stayed where he was. Optimus watched the Decepticon hop up to Bulkhead, gulping at how large of a girth the rabbit had and feeling pity for his teammate.

"Y-yes, Lugnut?," Bulkhead stammered, shifting a little.

"Have you seen Megatron's mate Optimus. He had snuck away while Our Leader was checking with the others?" Lugnut asked.

"I haven't seen him," Bulkhead lied, shaking his head. "I was only exploring the warren by the time you called me."

Lugnut looked around, sniffed the air some, before looking back at Bulkhead. He leaned down and nuzzled him.

"Alright, just let me know if you see him alright?" Lugnut said, giving Bulkhead's ears an affectionate lick.

Bulkhead flinched a bit but returned the gesture by licking Lugnut under the chin. Optimus watched them both quietly, questioning Lugnut's fondness and how he could possibly even dare molesting his 'little' comrade.

Lugnut gave Bulkhead once last loving nudge before turning and hopping off to continue his search. Bulkhead watched him leave and waited a few minutes before turning and gesturing Optimus to come out.

"He really cares about you." Optimus said, looking the way Lugnut went.

"Yes, he does," Bulkhead sighed in content. "Although he seems scary, he really isn't once you get to know him better...To tell you the truth, he's only gentle with me and has always been. Even when we first...Well, you know."

Optimus nodded in understanding.

"It's hard to say this and it may sound odd but you should consider yourself lucky…to have someone gentle, kind, and carrying for you." Optimus explained.

Bulkhead blushes as he smiled, "Yeah..." He coughs and straightens himself out, "You should probably get going if you don't want to get caught. I'll lead you to one of the exits…"

Optimus frown and stopped his foot.

"I'm not leaving without you or the others."

"Optimus, don't you understand? If you go, you can bring back more Autobot soldiers to help rescue us!," Bulkhead said eagerly.

"Of course I do and I understand what all the possibilities are but there are many downs to this plan Bulkhead. If I leave and they find out they can turn and go after you and the others until I come back." Optimus argued.

Bulkhead whined some more as he closed his eyes. "I just...I just want to get out of here…Lugnut may be kind to me, but the others..."

Optimus became very curious about this and hopped closer and rubbed his side against Bulkhead to comfort him.

"What Bulkhead?"

"Many of Megatron's servants don't agree with the idea of Autobots staying here to...become their mates...because of that, they decide to abuse us. It's another reason why you found me here. When I am free to run around, some of the Cons pick on me unless Lugnut is around."

The hairs on Optimus neck, shoulders, and back stood up on end at hearing this.

"What, and Megatron and Lugnut don't do anything about it!" Optimus yelled, not caring if he's heard.

Bulkhead nodded, "They sometimes try to help, but only for a little while. Normally I'll have to suck it up and try to at least ignore it…"

Optimus's fur stood up more, his ears pulled back, claws digging into the dirt, and his teeth gritting.

"That is unacceptable. No one should have to go through that. " Optimus yelled.

His anger continued to increase the more he thought about it. Unknown to Optimus and Bulkhead Megatron had overheard the yelling and was coming to investigate.

But before he was close enough Bulkhead smelt him and shoved Optimus towards the exit.

"Megatron's coming!," he hissed quietly. "You need to get out!" Bulkhead shoved him more until Optimus was out of the burrow and into the opening.

Optimus tumbled a bit before righting and shaking himself off and hopped back to the burrow.

"Bulkhead please come with me."

Bulkhead hesitated as he looked behind himself before turning back to Optimus.

"...Okay..."

Bulkhead led the way. He knew where to hide and where most of the 'Con scouts didn't go. Sniffing the air, the green Rabbit nodded off to Optimus and began to hop away from the Decepticon Warren.

oOo

**A/N_ Please review if you want me to continue. I thrive off my reviews. If I don't get any I die.**

oOo


	5. Chapter 5

They stayed in the bushes and the shadows, not wanting a scout to see them from a far and to add protection from predators as they traveled. But they soon came to a wide open field surrounded by barbed wire and fencing. They made sure to be careful as they slipped under the wire not wanting to get cut or leave any fur behind to be found later.

Optimus stood up on his hind legs, checking for danger before giving the ok and making a dash for safety.

Bulkhead bolted after him, his heart racing as he recognized his surroundings. They were near the Autobot warren and he could hardly wait! Soon they would be safe and sound in their real home and burrows. That is, if the Elites would let them back in, even if they did smell like Decepticon.

They just needed to pass the other side of the fields fencing and they were home. Optimus and Bulkhead picked up their pace, excitement and over joy racing through them and forcing them on. But before they could reach the fencing a large dark figure dash across in between the two fence posts they were heading to.

Bulkhead gasped and came to a halt, ears back and trembling some.

"Optimus wait." He called out to stop his leader from going any further.

Optimus didn't seem to hear nor even notice the figure as he ran even faster. The thought of being home was the only thing on his mind and it excited him more once he saw the first glimpse of the familiar warren up ahead.

Just as he was about to joyfully laugh, a strong force crashed into him.

Optimus cried out and screeched, thinking a predator had just ambushed him. He looked up expecting to see sharp fangs and claws coming at him but gasped when he saw Megatron standing over.

Behind them, he could hear Bulkhead shriek in fear when he too was attacked. Optimus looked over to see Lugnut scuffing at Bulkhead, who was wiggling against the ground in terror, pleading for his larger mate to stop.

"Bulkhead!" Optimus gasped and tried to get to his friend to help him but Megatron growled and stepped in his way.

Bulkhead screamed in agony as Lugnut scratched at his body and nipped at sensitive areas until they bled. Neither of the two bucks showed their mates any mercy until the two smaller rabbits laid half limp on the ground, watching as the small dripping of blood trickled down their furs.

Megatron picked up Optimus and carried him over to Bulkhead. Once they were next to each other they curled up close to each other, seeking comfort and protection.

"Lord Megatron...I think we should complete the next step, just so that they won't do this ever again," Lugnut said. "Bulkhead never dared to stray away from the warren ever since I mated with him. He only escaped now because of the Prime's encouragement. You know how the Autobots get once they are reunited with their leaders…"

Megatron glanced down at Optimus who was staring up at him, fearing what they were planning.

"You may be right." Megatron said as he leaned down and picked Optimus up and started heading back to the Con burrow.

Lugnut looked down at his mate, seeing a bit of blood trickling from his head. He leaned down and licked it away for him before picking him up and followed after his leader.

Optimus looked back and watched as the Autobot warren disappeared from view. He sobbed quietly all the way back. Megatron and Lugnut ran until they made it back to the burrow. They slipped in and placed the two smaller rabbits down in the soft dirt.

Bulkhead sniffled, scooting over to nuzzle Optimus. "…Optimus?"

"I'm ok Bulkhead, you?" Optimus asked, checking his friend over for any serious injury from Lugnut.

"A...A little," Bulkhead looked at his left leg to see a bite mark. He licked at it so it wouldn't get infected quickly.

Optimus frowned at this and then glared up at Megatron who stood nearby.

"You want to know why Bulkhead left?" Optimus questioned, glanced over at Lugnut.

Both cocked their heads and raised an ear, showing they were curious. Optimus snorted and looked back at Bulkhead and tried to comfort him.

"He left, he ran because he has been dealing with abuse, abuse that you two both refuse to see to and stop it." Optimus snarled, glaring back at them.

"Optimus..," Bulkhead warned. Lugnut growled over at his mate and glared back at the Prime, "You dare question my love for Bulkhead? I've given him a home, provided him food and shelter, and even let him roam around the warren! And yet you think I am doing a terrible job?"

"Yes. I. Do." Optimus challenged back.

"You are allowing your mate to suffer from content abuse from your fellow comrades. Yes you're caring for him but once you leave him he's open for attack. If you really care about him, you either end the bullying or let him go because if you don't he may end up in a way that may scar him for life or worse."

"And why is it that you only care about this 'abuse' he is suffering from?," Lugnut glanced back at Bulkhead.

Bulkhead's ears dropped as a rather large blush covered his face. He only just hopped closer to Lugnut, wishing he would just forget it and move on.

"Because he's my friend and I will not sit by and let him suffer any longer. And…He wants to stay with you." Optimus said, looking at Bulkhead who gasped and stared at his friend.

Optimus smirked at Bulkhead.

"He may not say it but I can tell but…" Optimus glared at Lugnut.

"He's being tortured and frightened every day he stays here, making him want to leave. "

Bulkhead slowly looked up at Lugnut, who's whiskers began to twitch. The larger buck glanced back at him with an intense look on his face. "..Bulkhead, is this true?"

The youngling let out a sigh, lifted his head, and nodded, "…Yes, Lugnut. I admit I like being with you, but I just can't stand the abuse the other Decepticons are giving me! The only time I ever do feel safe is when I am in our-your burrow."

Lugnut's anger melted and he leaned down and pulled Bulkhead closer, laying his large head across his shoulders so he was pressed against his chest.

"Oh Bulkhead, I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was 'that' bad." Lugnut whispered as he rubbed his cheek against Bulkheads.

Bulkhead showed no fear as he cuddled closer to Lugnut. "...I know…but I was still getting use to you...and because I've seen you angry before, I just didn't want you to..." He shook his head and leaned up to lick under his chin gently.

Lugnut purred and returned it by licking his lips, making Bulkhead blush more. Lugnut looked over at Megatron.

"Sir, is there anything we can do?" He asked, wanting to keep his mate happy…and safe.

"I suppose we can announce the others to end this sort of...abuse..," Megatron said.

Optimus stood up, proudly, for his accomplishment.

"In the mean time, Lugnut, you may take your mate to your burrow for whatever punishment you wish to give him, as I will do the same with mine." He glared down at the Prime.

Optimus snorted and looked away.

"Could you blame us."

"No...but I do find it foolish," Megatron grabbed Optimus by his scruff and dragged him all the way to his burrow.

Megatron pulled Optimus to the entrance and then let him go, making him tumble the rest of the way down into the bedding below.

"Omff." Optimus gasped as he landed before sitting up and clearing his head before glaring up at a smirked Megatron.

Megatron shook his head as he hopped down after him.

"Now for a punishment..."

Optimus growled as he backed himself away from Megatron but Megatron followed him until he had backed himself up into the burrow's wall, trapping himself. Megatron let out a low chuckle as he stepped closer to the younger buck, his whiskers almost touching his own.

Optimus gave a groan, almost sounding like a pissed feline before swiping at Megatron's ears. But Megatron easy ducked and chuckled at his useless attempts. He slowly hopped over to the Autobots back, leaning his head over to begin licking at the soft fur.

Optimus hissed but then his ears flicked up when he heard a loud yelp and squeal coming from the burrow tunnels. Optimus then whimpered and let his ears fall, knowing those yells were from Bulkhead being punished. He looked up at Megatron.

"Please call off Bulkheads punishment. It wasn't his fault or disunion, it was mine. Please the one who should be punished is me not Bulkhead." Optimus said, hoping to reason with Megatron.

"Bulkhead is none of my responsibility. Whatever Lugnut does to him never concerns me," Megatron said.

Optimus frowned and looked away, thinking very hard before looking back up and shyly hopped closer to Megatron. He snuggled himself up against Megatron's chest and tucked his head under his chin.

"Please." Optimus whispered.

Megatron's eyes widened in such surprise at the Prime's sudden motion but soon softening as he let out another sigh, but this time in defeat. "I'll...I'll see what I can do," he turned and leaped out of the burrow.

Optimus sat there in the burrow, watching and waiting for Megatron to come back. After a few minutes Megatron slipped back into the burrow.

"W-well? Is Bulkhead alright?," Optimus asked in complete concern. "What was Lugnut doing to him exactly?"

Megatron hopped over and sat down next to him.

"Do you really want to know?" Megatron said with a sly and naughty look in his eye.

Optimus shivered as he forced himself to nod, "...I only want to make sure he was safe...in whatever Lugnut felt as the right punishment…"

Megatron chuckled and leaned down and nuzzled Optimus's ears.

"Don't worry, I don't believe Lugnut was punishing Bulkhead. In fact when I checked in on him he looked like he was pure bliss with Lugnut on top of him." Megatron purred.

Optimus nearly yelled in horror and in disgust as he scrambled back. "W…what? That's…that's disgusting!" he snapped.

Megatron chuckled and followed Optimus.

"Maybe through your eyes but when you get use to it you can find it to be quite…pleasurable." Megatron explained.

Optimus growled, "Don't you even think about it!"

"Too late." Megatron purred before pouncing.

Optimus shrieked and ran another direction. He slammed into a wall right near the entrance, finally noticing his opportunity to escape.

But before he could Megatron called out to him.

"Even try it and Bulkhead and the rest or your friends will suffer your punishment." Megatron said firmly.

Optimus froze in place and sighed stiffly, going back over to the warlord. Megatron smiled at this and waited till Optimus was next to him to lean down and started to groom his face.

"Let's just get this over with," Optimus laid down.

Megatron frowned at this but laid down over Optimus, tucking him under his larger body and laid his head down next to his.

"Not yet, I want your permission. It may take a while for it but I can wait." Megatron replied, rubbing the side of his head against Optimus's.

"No. If all of my friends have already gone through this, then don't let me be the only one. I don't want to see them all be tortured when I might be the only one who has nothing to worry about...," the Autobot glared up at him, his voice harsh and angry.

Chuckling Megatron sat up.

"You'd be surprised by how wrong you are."

"What?" Optimus gave him a questioning look.

Megatron sat up and lifted up his hind leg to scratch an itch behind his ear.

"Why do you think I went to check on the others?" Megatron questioned.

When he didn't get an answer he continued.

"My men wanted to mate and claim their mates but I've ordered them to wait for them to be more comfortable around them and want to mate."

"Really? Then what about Lugnut and Bulkhead? Lugnut didn't wait..," Optimus pointed out. "Bulkhead said that he claimed him while he was in heat without letting him even protest!"

"And that is why I am giving this order, to keep it from happening again. You see Bulkhead was the first ever Autobot mate here. At first I was displeased by this but I soon accepted it and the next thing I knew I was looking at my own Autobot mate." Megatron explained.

Optimus felt his heart sank by just the thought of poor Bulkhead, having to be here the whole time when he had gone missing. Others had feared that a predator had gotten to him, or worse, the Decepticons. Of course, the Decepticons was the right answer, but it was the total opposite of what the Autobots back home were thinking.

Leaning down again Megatron nudged Optimus's shoulder with his nose.

"Don't worry, everything will be ok, you'll see." Megatron said sweetly to Optimus before hopping to the entrance.

Optimus sat up quickly, "Where are you going?"

Megatron stopped at the entrance and looked back at Optimus.

"To get you something to eat, you must be famished." He said before leaving.

Optimus sat up and waited for a bit before Megatron hopped back in, carrying two nice sized carrots in his mouth.

"How?" Optimus frowned. "I've seen no carrots like that unless we're in a human's yard."

Setting the carrots down Megatron sat up, chest out proudly.

"Only the best for my mate." Megatron said before nudging one of the carrots towards Optimus.

Optimus blushes as he sniffed at them before beginning to feast.

Megatron smiled and started eating his own.

Optimus ate like never before, the foreign feeling of being so full that his belly began to become even more rounder and plump.

Megatron glanced over at Optimus every now and then during their meal and smirked at how much his mate was enjoying his carrot. He finished his carrot and started grooming off his face of any leftover pieces of carrot he might had missed.

Optimus let out a cute yawn. Smirking Megatron got up and hopped over to Optimus's side and settled down next to him, sharing his warmth with him.

"Get some sleep my sweet." Megatron purred and nuzzled Optimus's cheek.

Optimus whined a little but he didn't disobey and drifted to sleep, cuddling closer to Megatron. Megatron smiled and laid his head across Optimus's shoulders, falling into the most relaxing and restless sleep he's had in years.

oOo

**A/N_ Please review if you want me to continue. I thrive off my reviews. If I don't get any I die.**

oOo


	6. Chapter 6

Lockdown grunted as he was thrown into another wall of his burrow and landed back down on the ground, dirt raining down on him some from the impact but he only shook it off with a chuckle. He glanced over to the other rabbit he had in his burrow with a smirk.

"Nice one darlin, you make it seem you don't want me around." Lockdown said as he hopped back over to Prowl he continued to try and look fierce and bigger than the other.

"That's because I don't," Prowl spat, puffing up his fur in an effort to intimidate. "Let me go this instant, I have no desire to remain one more moment with you."

Lockdown gasped softly and placed his paw over his heart.

"You wound me darlin, you make it sound like I'm a bad guy." Lockdown said in mocking hurt tone.

Prowl snarled, he just couldn't get it through this rabbit's thick skull that he highly disliked him. Lockdown just turned everything he said into a joke and it was driving him mad. Still keeping himself puffed up, he tried again.

"You are a bad rabbit and I want you to let me go!"

"Aw come on darlin, why don't you want to stay with me? I haven't done anything to ya to harm you. All I want is to love and cherish you, to protect and shelter you, and…" Lockdown's soft and comforting look turned into lust.

"To make you scream my name while I pound you into the dirt, to lick and taste you delicious little hole, and to see you round with my kits."

"Urgh," Prowl shuddered, for a moment there Lockdown had sounded kind, kind enough for Prowl to listen. But then he'd gone and utterly spoiled it, leaving Prowl with horrible images in his mind.

Thumping his foot ** the ground, he hissed.

"I will never willingly do any of those things and I shall fight you at every turn."

Lockdown grinned and an evil glint appeared in his eye.

"And that's what I'm counting on. A good scuffle always leaves me a bit…horny." He purred.

"You disgust me," Prowl said, back up against the wall, making sure his rear was well protected.

"And you tease me." Lockdown shot back before an idea popped into his head.

"I just remembered something, I've got something for ya darlin but you have to promise you won't run."

"That depends," Prowl hissed, not trusting the other rabbit at all. "What is it?"

"You know good an well that it won't be a surprise if I tell ya, and I assure you that you're going to love it but we have to leave the burrow to get to it. Lord Megatron had to give me an extra burrow to store it all." Lockdown replied.

Prowl paused, he'd half been expecting Lockdown to attack him and try to force him to mate. But it sounded like it was an object of some sort that he wanted to show. Which made Prowl curious.

"Alright, I won't run but you will lead," he said firmly, no way was he exposing himself to the horny rabbit.

"Sure thing darlin." Lockdown replied before he hopped out of the burrow and waited for Prowl to follow.

Prowl hopped after him, albeit at a more cautious pace. It wasn't just Lockdown he didn't trust, he didn't trust any of the Deceptibunnies. But he was interested to see what Lockdown wanted to show him, what could it be? Besides, he'd been getting tired squaring up against the other rabbit.

Lockdown led Prowl down different tunnels until they finally reached the burrow he was looking for. The entrance was covered by long blades of grass hanging from the ceiling of the burrow so Prowl couldn't see what was inside without going in. Lockdown gestured for him to go ahead.

"After you."

Prowl gave him a long look.

"This better not be a ploy to jump me," he warned, he was good when it came to kicking off rivals.

Lockdown shook his head and gestured towards the burrow again.

"No tricks darlin."

Prowl sat there and raised his brow at him before he shrugged his shoulders and slowly hopped to the entrance and slipped through the grasses. Once he was past the grass he gasped at the sight that greeted him. It was a burrow that had small holes dug out of the roofing to let light in which bounced off the many things that were in it. Different kinds and colored bird feathers, butterfly wings, beetle shells, flowers, and stones covered the walls. He looked up and saw small pieces of clear colored glass hanging from the ceiling from pieces of vine to hold them up there and reflect the sin light that streamed in through the holes.

"Primus," he gasped softly, he'd never seen anything like it. There were so many wonderful things here, he was having trouble taking them all in. He heard a chuckle behind him and turned to see Lockdown hopping through.

"So…what do you think?" He asked as he looked around the burrow with a proud smile on his face.

"It's... incredible," Prowl said in awe. "Where did you get all these things."

Lockdown grinned as he watched Prowl start to move around the burrow to look everything over in awe.

"I find them when I'm out. I collected them…for you." Lockdown explained.

"What!" Prowl exclaimed, spinning around and staring in shock at Lockdown. "What do you mean, you collected them for me?"

Lockdown chuckled softly as he hopped closer.

"I've collected all of it to give to the once rabbit I wanted for a mate and it turned out to be you, Prowl." Lockdown explained.

Prowl continued staring, he didn't think this horrible, horny rabbit could be so thoughtful. It was just the sort of thing he might have done if he'd found a rabbit he wanted to be his mate.

"Well do you like it?" Lockdown asked, thinking all his hard work might be rejected.

"It's...amazing," Prowl said seriously, his bright eyes roving over it all.

He hopped a bit closer to a pretty beetle shell and examined it more closely.

Lockdown's smile widened as he watched Prowl wonder around the burrow inspecting each and every piece of the collection.

Prowl still had trouble believing someone like Lockdown had a collection like this, it was so full of wonderful things. He especially liked the delicate flowers which still contained their sweet scent.

Prowl didn't notice Lockdown hopped up closer to him until he was sitting next to him.

"Do you still believe me to be a heartless and cruel rabbit?" He asked.

Prowl jumped slightly and turned around to look at Lockdown.

"Perhaps not as heartless as I thought," Prowl began but as Lockdown smirked smugly, added.

"But that doesn't mean I'm about to mate with you."

"Aww you're such a tease darling." Lockdown playfully pouted.

Off in another side of the Decepticon warren a loud squeal echoed through the tunnels.

"Get away from me," the smallest of the Autobunnies squealed as he tried to get away from the much larger Deceptibunny.

Shockwave only chuckled as he chased Bumblebee around the burrow. He even laughed when the much small of the two tried to make himself look bigger but failed every time because Shockwave called him adorable when he was all puffed and trying to look mean.

"Leave me alone," Bumblebee hissed, his tiny bunny ears quivering with rage.

Although he was rather fluffy, he was just too small to present himself as threatening and it was driving him mad. If only he was outside, he was one of the fastest bunnies there was, he could easily outrun this jerk.

Shockwave hopped closer to Bee and before he could run away from him again he pounced and trapped Bumblebee underneath him.

"Now now my sweet honey bee, I'm not going to hurt you." Shockwave purred.

"Like hell you aren't," Bumblebee snarled, his little heart thudding with fear  
>as he scrambled to free himself from Shockwave's heavy body.<p>

"Get off me!"

Shockwave didn't reply other then leaned down and gripped Bee's scruff in his teeth and held onto it.

"No…!" Bumblebee howled, he didn't want to mate, especially not with this ugly old rabbit.

And despite his bravado, he started to cry, his little body trembling with sobs.

Shockwave released Bumblebee's scruff when he howled but didn't get up off him.

"Will you behave now?" He asked as he nuzzled Bee's ears to calm him back down and reassure him that he wasn't going to mate with him….yet.

"y-yes," Bumblebee said, still trembling, trying to sink into the ground as Shockwave started giving his head a wash.

Shockwave purred softly as he washed him and soon got off of him and sat down next to him.

"Good boy." He whispered and leaned down and nudged Bee softly to get him out of his protective ball.

But Bumblebee just curled up even more, he still felt vulnerably and just couldn't bare to expose himself. How he wished he was back in the Autobot warren, safe and sound with his friends.

Shockwave sighed softly to himself and then perked up when he remembered something and smiled.

"I have something for you Bumblebee." He whispered.

"What?" Bumblebee managed to say, feeling very sorry for himself.

Shockwave smiled down at Bee and licked his ears and then hopped over to a spot in the burrow and moved from of the bedding aside to reveal a small hole full of goodies that he knew Bee loved. He turned around the Bee and gestured for him to come look.

Bumblebee flinched at first but his keen nose soon detected there was nothing bad over there. With his nose twitching madly, he cautiously hopped forward, keeping some space between him and Shockwave as he did so. But once he'd reached the hidden cache, his mouth watered, there were so many delicious  
>things there.<p>

Daisies, clovers, sweet grass, honey suckles, and puffy purple flowers, all his favorite treats. Bee smiled but then remembered Shockwave and looked up at him wish his ears pulled back, questioning look in his eyes.

Shockwave only chuckled and reached around Bumblebee and nudged him towards the hole.

"Go ahead my love, I've collected it all for you." He purred.

Bumblebee hesitated, started forward and then paused again. After all the lectures Ratchet had forced on him, he couldn't help but ask.

"What do you want in return?"

"Nothing, I just want to see you happy." Shockwave replied with a shake of his head.

"But you're a Con," Bumblebee exclaimed, as though that summed up everything.

He was confused when Shockwave sighed unhappily.

"Yes I know I am a Con but I am not heartless and emotionless like you are probably taught to believe about us. We do have feelings and desires just like you and all other rabbits. Do you truly judge others by who's side they are one?" Shockwave asked.

Bumblebee scuffed the ground with a foot nervously as he thought about this. It was true that there were some real jerks among the Autobunnies, like that Sentinel for instance.

"Well...you still kidnapped us?" Bumblebee accused, he didn't like to be wrong about things.

Shockwave smirked and started grooming his paw and rubbing it across his face like he didn't have a worry in the world.

"I won't call it kidnapped, I would more like to call a "forced" invite to meet us since we knew none of you would come willingly."

"I didn't like it," Bumblebee said huffily, puffing his fur up in indignation as he edged closer to the treats.

Shockwave saw what he was doing and smirked.

"You don't have to sneak to them, they are yours to enjoy." He stated.

"Don't...don't you want any?" Bumblebee asked, he was so close to those lovely treats, he could almost taste them.

Shockwave smirked at the offer, his heart warming at Bee's kindness overcoming his judgment to off a fellow rabbit food. He hopped closer and licked Bumblebee's ears and purred.

"No thank you my dear, it's all for you and I've already ate so enjoy."

Bumblebee's ear twitched a little uncomfortably at the contact but he was so hungry, he couldn't stop himself bounding closer to the treats and tucking into them. Oh, they were as delicious as they had smelled, he literally drooled as he ate.

Shockwave chuckled softly as he watched his adorable little to be mate enjoy his little offering to him. Soon Bee had finished almost half of the treats already and was still eating.

"Ooh, dandelions," Bumblebee said with a moan of joy as he spotted the fresh, green leaves.

"I love those," he declared as he grabbed them and started munching them as quickly as possible

Shockwave continued to watch Bumblebee eat until he had finished every last bit. All that was left was a very fat and happy Bumblebee laying next to the little hole, chewing on the last piece of sweet grass before he swallowed it.

"That was good," Bumblebee murmured sleepily, he wasn't normally allowed to gorge like that, mostly because he couldn't run very well afterwards. All he wanted to do now was sleep.

"I'm very pleased to see and hear you enjoyed it very much." Shockwave purred as he hopped closer and laid down next to Bee and started cleaning him.

Bumblebee grumbled and tried to swipe at the other but he was really too tired to protest about being washed. Besides, the action helped to calm him and make his drift closer to a well needed sleep.

"Go to sleep my dear, I'll watch over you." Shockwave purred as he nuzzled his beloved's cheek with his.

"I still don't like you," Bumblebee said mulishly even as he snuggled down for a good long nap.

The last thing he heard was Shockwave's chuckle.

"But you'll soon grow to love me."

**A/N-** Please give me reviews. I live off them.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Happy Valentines Day!**

It had been almost two weeks since Bulkhead and Optimus had tried to make a run for it but failed. Bulkhead hadn't seen nor heard from his Prime since he was taken away and brought back to the burrow by Lugnut.

Lugnut did punish him in his own way for trying to escape but didn't punish him…too hard since he now know why and promised to end the outside abuse. And since then Lugnut refused to let Bulkhead leave the burrow alone or let him out of his eye sight or hearing range when he did leave the burrow.

At first Bulkhead didn't mind but he started to long to be able to hop freely about. He missed feeling the sun on his whiskers and being able to graze on grass dripping with dew. He loved Lugnut but he didn't want to spend the rest of his life as a prisoner. So when Lugnut returned from foraging, he asked.

"Lugnut...can I go outside?"

Lugnut looked over at his mate and smiled lovingly.

"Of coerce Bulkhead. Just let me get a little rest and I'll take you outside." The larger rabbit replied sweetly.

"Thanks," Bulkhead said brightly, feeling a lot better. He hadn't been sure if his mate would allow his request but he desperately needed to get outside.

Lugnut smiled at how happy his answer made his beautiful mate and hopped over closer to him. Shyly Bulkhead cringed back from the much larger rabbit but didn't back away as Lugnut leaned down and started to nuzzle their heads together lovingly.

"I would do anything to make you happy my beautiful flower." Lugnut purred as he vowed which made Bulkhead blush furiously and try to turn his head to hide the blush from his mate.

But Lugnut had already seen it and chuckled as he licked the smaller rabbit affectionately.

"Don't hide, you look even more stunning when you blush." Lugnut whispered.

"Really?" Bulkhead asked, he still wasn't used to being complimented.

"Of course, that's why I chose you," Lugnut told him giving him another nuzzle.

Bulkhead fluffed up with pleasure before asking. "Do you know how my friends are doing?"

Lugnut smiled.

"I haven't seen any of them but assure you they are being loved and cherished as much as I am doing with you." He reassured.

"Even Bumblebee?" Bulkhead asked, he missed his little buddy. "He hates being cooped up or told what to do."

"Yes Bulkhead he is just as fine as the rest. I've heard he was hose by Shockwave." Lugnut pointed out.

Bulkhead gasped and paled some.

"What!? But he's too big for Bumblebee. He'll kill him!" Bulkhead shouted.

"No he won't," Lugnut assured him as Bulkhead nervously thumped a foot. "He's waiting until the little bunny is comfortable with him before trying anything. And even then he'll be gentle."

"Are you sure?" Bulkhead said doubtfully, he'd seen Shockwave and he didn't look gentle.

Lugnut nodded.

"I am positive. Do not let's his looks fool you Bulkhead. Yes he is a very large rabbit like myself but he is very gentle when it comes to...runts. He's always had a huge soft spot for them " Lugnut explained.

"Oh, that's good," Bulkhead said, feeling calmer. "Just as long as he lets Bee run about, otherwise he gets up to mischief."

"I'm sure he is, but I'll let him know," chuckled Lugnut. "Now why don't we get outside?"

Bulkhead instantly brightened at the word outside and nodded his head in excitement. Lugnut chuckled softly at his mate's kit like excitement to get to go outside.

"Come along." Lugnut purred as he lead Bulkhead out of the burrow and into the tunnels, Bulkhead close behind.

He could already smell the fresh air and it was brilliant. His nose twitched and his whiskers fluttered slightly, he couldn't wait to get his teeth into some fresh grass. His cute bunny tail bobbed up and down as they hopped along.

The further away from the burrow they went and the closer to the outside the more excited Bulkhead became. The smaller rabbit struggled to keep himself from going around Lugnut and shoot towards the entrance.

"Calm down," Lugnut called back, he could hear how excited his mate was.

"Sorry," Bulkhead apologized, but he couldn't help himself.

Lugnut chuckled to himself and hopped a little faster to get to the warrens entrance faster for his mate.

He finally reached it, hopped outside and then moved aside so that Bulkhead could burst out into the sunshine. Bulkhead paused, raised his nose to the sun as he sniffed the fresh air, scented with grass and flowers. Then he suddenly charged forward, kicking his heels up with joy.

"Wuhu!" Bulkhead shouted as he sprung up into the air and as he came down curled himself to rolled in the grass as he landed.

Once he stopped rolling he uncurls, laying on his back in the middle of the tall, thick, and sweet grass. The green rabbit opened his eyes and smiled huge as he looked up to see trees hanging over his head, sunlight peeking through the leaves, the wind gently blowing and making the leaves dance, and the grass waved against the soft breeze which tickled his sensitive nose.

Lugnut smiled, it was so good to see his mate so happy. He should have taken him out sooner.

Slowly Lugnut walked over to lay down beside his beautiful and beloved mate.

"Are you pleased?" The larger rabbit whispered.

"Very," he sighed happily.

"This is so nice."

Lugnut smiled and leaned down and nuzzled their noses together.

"Anything for you beloved." Lugnut purred and then started to groom Bulkhead's thick chest cur for him.

Bulkhead purred back, loving the attention and the sun on his whiskers.

Lugnut looked down and admired how beautiful his mate looked in the sun, the bright light made Bulkhead look like he was glowing and made him look like a being sent from the heavens.

"You look so beautiful," Lugnut whispered down to him.

"Really?" Bulkhead said softly.

Lugnut purred louder and nodded.

"Yes. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on." Lugnut said lovingly and licked Bulkhead's lips.

"Thanks, no one ever told me that before you," Bulkhead admitted shyly.

"I am surprised. You are so beautiful. You should have been admired and cherished the instant you were born into this world." Lugnut replied, nuzzling his head against Bulkhead's.

"I was always too big and bulky for other rabbits," Bulkhead mumbled. "The others are much cuter and better looking than me."

"What?! Bulkhead you are beautiful. Don't ever think other wise or let others tell you are not." Lugnut shouted.

"Thanks," Bulkhead said with a smile. "Your really beautiful to and so strong."

Lugnut smiled and nuzzled Bulkhead.

"Oh Bulkhead. I'm not beautiful. You are beautiful. Me, I'm just an over grown rabbit with rough and gruff fur." Lugnut replied.

"To me your beautiful," Bulkhead purred, nuzzling him lovingly.

"Oh Bulkhead you are too good for me." Lugnut whispered which made Bulkhead chuckle and get up from his laying position.

Bulkhead started to groom his mate, making Lugnut purr happily.

"Oh Bulky that feels so wonderful." Lugnut moaned softly.

"You're welcome, I want to make you feel good," Bulkhead purred.

Lugnut smiled and started to return the wonderful grooming.

"And so do I." The larger rabbit purred almost lustfully.

They groomed each other for almost half an hour in the sun before finally relaxing against each other for a little nap. But after a while, Lugnut grew restless. He wanted to do something special for his mate, something to make him even happier.

Lugnut then got an idea.

"Bulkhead. You stay here and continue enjoying you time outside. I...need to go get something." Lugnut lied to keep his plan a surprise.

"Get what?" Bulkhead asked curiously.

"You'll see," Lugnut said, giving him a lick.

Bulkhead blushed but smiled and chuckled and nodded.

"Ok, please be careful." Bulkhead said.

Lugnut smiled and licked his beloved's cheek again.

"I will." He promised.

Lugnut quickly hopped off, he planned to find Bulkhead's favourite food and give it to his mate as a special treat.

Bulkhead watched Lugnut hop away and once he couldn't seem him any longer he laid back down in the grass to continue sun bathing.

Occasionally, he nibbled a bit of grass, enjoying the fresh, moist taste. Life was going pretty well for him right now.

Bulkhead closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, smiling at how sweet and fresh the air was.

"Hmm heavenly." He moaned to himself before suddenly his ears perked up when he caught a soft rustle of leaves nearby.

"Hmm?" he said, ears pricking at the sound. "What's that?"

The rustling down louder and closer. Bulkhead slowly sat up, eyes looking around as he started to hear more rustling coming all around him now.

"Who's there?" He called out, becoming a bit nervous.

With Lugnut gone, he suddenly felt very vulnerable. He slowly backed away, worried about who could be out there.

"Who's out there?" Bulkhead said again but this time he couldn't keep his fear from leaking into his voice as the bushes started to move more until finally a few rabbits stepped out into the open.

"Well, well, look who it is," one of them sneered at the sight of him.

Bulkhead's ears flattened, it was the rabbits that liked to bully him.

The rabbits were called Backlash, Tread, grapple, and Shellcase. Four Decepticon rabbits that loved to torture bulkhead and make his life in 'their' warren a living hell.

"H-hi," Bulkhead greeted nervously. "H-how's it going?"

"Oh nothing." Grapple started to say.

Grapple was a burnt yellow furred rabbit with red tipped ears and red paws.

"Just taking a nice little stroll in the sun light." Tread added as he slowly started to circle Bulkhead who whimpered and backed away.

Tread was a dark green with darker green jagged lines across his back.

"Y-yeah, it's really nice today," Bulkhead said, wondering if he could make it back to the burrow in time.

"And we just got more lucky on their wonderful day." Shellcase spoke up as he walked up closer to bulkhead he backed peddled from the dangerous approaching rabbit.

Shellcase's fur was dark grey.

"Oh...oh really? Wh...why?" Bulkhead asked before he tensed up when he felt another presence behind him.

Slowly Bulkhead and gasped in horror when he saw it was Backlash. Backlash leaned in closer to Bulkhead's face, a evil sneer on his face.

"We found you...all alone." Backlash whispered and his companions sniveling along with him which made poor Bulk's heart sink and his eyes dilated.

Backlash was a large buck with dark blue furred rabbit with a red strip running down the back of his spine and ending at the very tip of his tail.

"I-if you do anything," Bulkhead warned, his fur standing on end. "Lugnut won't be happy."

But instead of being frightened the four rabbits started laughing before they all stopped, grinning evilly as they stalked closer to Bulkhead.

"We don't need to fear Lugnut, he won't know if you don't tell him." Tread said.

"And...and what makes you th...think I won't?" Bulkhead questioned.

Suddenly he cried in pain as his scruff was snatched up by a pair of sharp teeth, lifted up, and threw to the ground painfully. Bulkhead could keep from crying in pain from the impact and tried to get back to his feet before he was attacked again but before he could was pinned to the ground with a paw pressing into his throat.

"Because if you tell, we'll kill you," Backlash hissed horribly.

Bulkhead gulped as he trembled in fear.

"What have ever done to you?!" Bulkhead cried.

He didn't know why these four had to be so cruel to him. Why did they like to torture him so much?

"Done?" Backlash laughed. "You haven't done anything to us, you stupid rabbit...except by being an Autobot."

"But...but I..." Bulkhead tried to say something in his defense but before he could say a word he was smacked around the face, crying out as his cheek stung from the deep claw marks across it now.

"Shut up you pathetic waste of fur. I don't understand what Lugnut sees in you. You're so fat and ugly, unworthy of even stepping foot in our warren, your worm in our presence." Backlash snarled viciously.

"P-please," Bulkhead whimpered, he couldn't help being an Autobot or the fact that he'd been brought here. Where was Lugnut, he needed him.

"Let's show him what we do to his kind." Grapple suggested, flexing his claws in excitement and thirst of blood.

Bulkhead gasped, surely they wouldn't really hurt him...would they?

"No...leave me alone," he cried as they advanced on me. "LUGNUT!"

Off in the far side of the clearing Lugnut was busy gathering up all of Bulkhead's favorites which was a variety berries, flowers, and wild onions. He had just finished digging up an onion and carried it over to his pile when he heard a voice carried across the wind.

"Lugnut!"

The larger rabbit's ears perked up at the sound of the voice.

"Bulkhead?" Lugnut gasped before shooting off into the direction where he had last seen his mate, fearing for the worst by the sound of the cry.

"Shut up! That's it I say you really teach him a lesson. Did he make a run for it?" Grapple spat as he smacked Bulkhead across the head to quiet him.

Shellcase nodded.

"Yeah and you all know what we do to runners don't you?" The dark green rabbit sneered as he leered down at the terrified rabbit they had pinned.

Backlash leaned down and whispered into Bulkhead's ear which made the poor rabbit's heart sink even further.

"We maim them. We'll make you look so ugly and hideous that your so called mate will never touch or even look at you ever again."

"Nooo, please don't." Bulkhead begged as he started to struggle frantically but his please went to delft ears as the four cruel rabbit started to bite, scratch, tear, rip, and claw into Bulkhead.

Biting and ripping at his ears, grabbing and scratching into his fur, gnawing on his legs, and clawing at his face, back, and belly.

"Ahhh," Bulkhead screamed in pain, unknowingly causing Lugnut's heart to almost stop as he heard that cry.

"No," he gasped, running even harder, something was hurting his mate, he was in such pain and he'd left him alone.

Finally he reached where he had left Bulkhead and what he found horrified him even more. Four large rabbits had his smaller mate pinned to the ground and were mauling him. Instantly Lugnut saw red, his fur stood on end from his rage, and he shot towards the them.

Before they knew what was happening Lugnut barreled straight into the them, knocking them off and away from Bulkhead.

"Get away from him!" he roared, standing protectively over Bulkhead, his fur on end as he growled furiously.

The rabbits rolled to their feet and stared at him, the massive rabbit looked furious and they weren't sure what to do.

But it seemed Backlash didn't see why Lugnut would be so angry for and stepped forward in an almost challenging manner.

"Why should we, he's just another useless Autobot rabbit? He should be punished for turning his back on our glorious leader. He's nothing more than a slave among us." Backlash hissed.

Shellcase, Tread, and Grapple growled and nodded in agreement.

"He is not a slave," Lugnut growled. "He is my mate and you will treat him with the respect he deserves."

"Respect, him?" Backlash laughed. "He's the most pathetic specimen I've ever laid eyes on."

Once those words passed the rabbit's lips Lugnut leapt at him. Backlash didn't have time to act before he was threw to the ground and pinned under Lugnut's larger weight, claws pressing dangerously against his throat.

"You better hold your tongue before I silence you…permanently." Lugnut growled, pressing his paw down harder to show he will live up to his threat.

"Cough...okay...cough," the other rabbit gasped and spluttered, eyes wide with fear.

Lugnut growled before looking at the others.

"I will not tolerate any more attacks on my mate. If any of you dare to mark him again, I will rip out your throats and feed you to the crows."

The three rabbits gulped and nodded before turning tail and ran, leaving Backlash to defend himself who was still pinned. Lugnut looked down at him and leaned in very close to the smaller and lower rabbit.

"Don't' think that Lord Megatron won't about this. Your actions will NOT go unpunished." Lugnut snarled before he got off of the other rabbit who stumbled back to his feet, rubbing his sore throat.

Lugnut went to stand protectively in front of Bulkhead, who still hasn't moved once since he was rescued and started Backlash down, daring him to say a word. Wanting so badly to have an excuse to attack and kill the other rabbit where he stood but for once in his life backlash backed away and ran back to the burrow, backing down from the challenge and away from a fight.

Lugnut made sure he was well and truly gone before turning back to his injured mate.

"Bulkhead...are you alright?" he asked gently to his trembling mate.

"Lug…Lugnut?" Bulkhead whimpered so softly that the other rabbit almost didn't hear him.

"Shh, shh yes it's me. Shh I'm here." Lugnut hushed as he started to look Bulkhead over, finally seeing the damage which he could not keep from gasping.

His poor, lovely, and sweet little mate. His ears were half shredded and bloody, his fur was ruffled, patches of fur was missing, deep cuts littered his body, his legs were chewed up so much that he feared his mate may never be able to walk again, and his face. Oh his beautiful and innocent face was ruined, scratches and cuts ran crisscrossed over his face and nose, and the worst of all the damage which nearly made Lugnut throw up were the terrible jagged cuts across his eyes.

"I'm...I'm sorry for being so weak," Bulkhead whimpered. "I was still scared of them."

"It's not your fault," Lugnut said soothingly. "I shouldn't have left you alone, I didn't think they'd dare to hurt you."

Carefully Lugnut leaned down and tried to lick away some of the blood but Bulkhead was in so much pain that the tiniest gesture of comfort hurt him. He couldn't help but gasp and whimper in pain from the small lick. Lugnut gasped and backed away.

"Oh dear primus how could I have let this happen? I need to take you to the medical burrow." Lugnut said but didn't know how he was going to get Bulkhead there without hurting him.

He needed help getting him down there.

"I'm going to call for some rabbits to help us," he told his mate lovingly, licking a patch that wasn't injured. "I'm not going away but I'm going to thump the ground. Is that alright?"

Bulkhead weakly nodded so Lugnut moved away slightly and started thumping a rhythm on the soil above the burrow.

Deep down inside the burrows of the Decepticon tunnels different rabbits were hopped through the tunnels when they froze with their ears pointing straight up, hearing the distant thumping. But instead of it being the alarm of danger it was a call for help. Medical help.

Quickly they went to alert their medical rabbits who shot from their burrows and raced up the surface to find who was calling for help.

Lugnut continued to thump, his heart pounding with sick fear over his poor mate. If Bulkhead died, he'd never forgive himself, how could it be that barely half an hour before they'd been sunning themselves outside?

Back in the tunnels Megatron had heard the faint thumping within his burrow. Optimus heard it too and he looked worryingly at Megatron who glanced at him once before turning and hopping up to the entrance of his burrow and slipped out. The Con Leader hopped through the tunnels until he found one of his warriors.

"What's happened?" He questioned the rabbit.

The rabbit looked at his leader and bowed respectively before answering.

"Sir, it seems someone from our warren is calling for argent medical help to above ground."

Megatron pulled his ears back in mild concern before he decided to investigate this himself instead of wait for a report.

"Any word on where the call is coming from?" He asked.

"By the sounds of it they are located in the western side of the warren, with in the surrounding woods." The solider replied which Megatron gave a nodded before he hopped away.

"Megatron?" Optimus called, hopping after him. "What's going on?"

"Someone needs help," was Megatron's reply before glancing worriedly at Optimus. "You'd better stay here, I don't know what's happening."

"But...?" Optimus started to say but Megatron interrupted him. "Please Optimus, stay here for now until I know there's no danger."

Optimus wanted to continue protesting and say he could take care of himself but when he saw the way how Megatron was looking at him it made him sigh and finally nodded.

"Ok." He sighed in defeat before he turned and actually willingly hopped back to Megatron's burrow to wait.

He just hoped whoever it was not seriously hurt. Meanwhile, Megatron rushed for the exit, sniffing for danger but sensing no predators. He ran for the west side wood and came upon a thicket. He entered it and came out the other side but once he emerged he gasped at the horrible sight before him. Lugnut was bending over his mate Bulkhead who was a bloody wreck on the ground. He looked like a hawk had ravished him.

"What happened?" he exclaimed.

Lugnut looked up and was relieved to see is Lord had answered his call.

"He was ambushed by rabbits from our own warren." Lugnut answered before he leaned down and started to gently lick Bulkhead's ruined ears again when he heard his beloved whimper in pain to comfort him.

Megatron's fur stood up on end when he heard this, his rage clouding his vision but he shook his head and forced himself to calm his anger. There will be a time for punishing those responsible later. Now was to worry about the victim of their crime.

"Don't dally." Megatron snapped which snapped the rabbit out of his horror of the sight and quickly regathered his herbs and ran to Bulkhead's side.

"Yes sir, sorry sir," he aplogised as he set to work on the stricken rabbit.

"Please help him," Lugnut begged with a tremble.

"I will try my best." The medical rabbit replied before he started looking Bulkhead over.

He could see just how painful all the wounds were and dug around in his herb bundle to find a pain numbing root. He handed it to Lugnut who looked at him in confusion and like he was insane for giving it to him before the rabbit explained.

"Chew it up for him. He's too weak and in pain to do it for himself."

"Okay," Lugnut said as he started to chew. He could feel the herb numbing his mouth a little and knew it would be good for his mate.

"Good," the medical rabbit said as he started chewing up different herbs before applying them to Bulkhead's wounds.

Bulkhead whimpered and very weakly struggled as the herbs made his injuries sting and throb in more pain but soon relaxed as the herbs started to work and take away the pain. Lugnut then spat the chewed up root into his paw, gently lifted up Bulkhead's head, and opened his mouth for him to place the mush in his mouth.

"Chew and swallow a little at a time until it's all gone." The medical rabbit instructed and watched as Bulkhead did as he was told.

"That's good," Lugnut said encouragingly. "Your being so brave."

Bulkhead smiled weakly but that was all he could manage.

"Who did this?" Megatron demanded.

Lugnut looked up at Megatron and sat up.

"Backlash, Tread, Grapple, and Shellcase. They all attacked and insulted my mate. In fact they insulted yours as well my lord." Lugnut explained.

"What!?" Megatron snarled and Lugnut nodded.

"Yes sir. They say all Autobot rabbits are slaves in our warren. " Lugnut added.

"And that their scum," he added, puffing his hair up in annoyance.

"They will be punished," Megatron snarled, stamping his foot. If they attacked Bulkhead, they could attack any other Autobot, like Optimus.

Suddenly a soft voice spoke up nervous and shyly.

"My…my lord?"

Megatron looked and saw it was the medical rabbit.

"What?" He asked, nearly snapping at the other rabbit but kept his temper under control.

"Bulkhead needs to be moved. He can not stay out here any longer then he has. It has already become too dangerous for him to be outside because of the threat of predators scenting his blood and him catching ill from his open wounds." The rabbit explained quickly.

Megatron closed his eyes and took deep, calming breaths until he was back to his calmer self and reopened his eyes.

"Let's go then." He said and hopped over to Bulkhead.

Megatron leaned down and slowly and very carefully moved his head underneath Bulkheads battered body, flinch g as he heard Bulkhead whimper and tremble in pain from the movement.

"Shh Bulkhead. It's ok." Lugnut whispered as he nuzzled Bulkhead's cheek to comfort him before he leaned down to help Megatron slip further under Bulkhead until he was under the injured rabbit.

Very slowly Megatron stood up, lifting Bulkhead off the ground until he was laying across his back.

"We'll soon be safe inside," cooed lugnut. "Just hang in there."

All bulkhead could do was whimper and struggle to remain awake.

"Let's hurry." Megatron said and Lugnut nodded in agreement before they started their slow and long walk back the burrow as fast and as careful as he could.

"Megatron?" Optimus called as he heard movement coming down into the burrow. "What's going on?"

"Bulkhead has been hurt!" Grunted Megatron.

"What!" Optimus shouted in horror and ran out of the burrow to meet them and skidded to a fault when he saw them.

He nearly threw up at the gruesome sight.

"Bulkhead!" Optimus gasped and ran to check his fallen friend but was stopped before he could reach him.

"He needs medical attention," Lugnut said urgently. "We can't delay."

Optimus's ears fell but instead of arguing he stepped to the side so they could get by but followed close behind.

He couldn't believe this had happened, bulkhead looked like he'd been attacked by a predator.

Megatron was met by Flatline, the head of the medical rabbits.

"This way, quickly." He instructed and lead Megatron to a nearby burrow where two more rabbits waited for them with piles of herbs, leaves, and long grass blades.

"Place him there." Flatline said, gesturing to a newly made soft nest in the center of the burrow.

With Lugnut's help, Megatron did as asked. Flatline looked him over before tutting.

"He's in a bad way but I'll do my best to help him."

Lugnut looked at Flatline and his eyes stared at the other rabbit pleadingly.

"Please save him." The giant rabbit whispered, tears blurring his vision as he feared the worst.

Flatline just nodded before setting to work. Optimus edged over to Megatron and asked.

"What happened?"

Megatron looked down at Optimum before gently nudging him out of the burrow and followed him out. He knew that if he brought it up in there it would upset Lugnut even more and make Bulkhead remember his painful experience.

"Bulkhead was attacked. By rabbits from this warren." Megatron said once they were out of ear shot.

"What!?" Optimus exclaimed.

"I thought you put a stop to that?"

Megatron pulled his ears back in frustration and in shame of not paying closer attention to this problem and now Bulkhead was suffering from his insolence.

"I had thought it had stopped as well but it would seem I was wrong." Megatron growled.

Optimus's fur bristled in anger before demanding.

"Tell me who did this?" Wanting to so badly to get a hold of the culprits and tear their eyes out, which was surprising for a rabbit that was more peaceful then violent but this pushed him over that line.

"This isn't the time for that," Megatron said grimly. "We are needed here but I assure you I won't let this stand."

Optimus growled lowly at not being able to go after those responsible for Bulkhead's pain but closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself before nodding.

"Alright." He replied calmly.

"Good," Megatron said, giving his ear a lick. "I know this is stressful for you but Flatline is a very good medic. He'll take very good care of Bulkhead."

Optimus sighed and nodded.

"Alright." He whispered.

Megatron frowned at his mate and hopped a bit closer and wrapped a paw around Optimus's shoulders and gently pulled him close to his chest to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I know this is exactly why you tried to run before."

"It's not your fault," Optimus murmured.

"It is my fault. I allowed it to happen. If I was better at enforcing my command over my men Bulkhead wouldn't have been so brutalized." Megatron cursed to himself.

He felt furious over the fact that his men were so out of control, clearly he needed to remind the decepticon rabbits just who was in charge. Yes they all needed a good lesson.

Megatron held and comforted Optimus until he got an idea. Maybe he should send his mate somewhere where he could relax and be reunited with another one of his friends.

Megatron pulled Optimus from his chest.

"Optimus why don't you go explore. Try to find one of my men's burrows that has one of your friends in it." He suggested.

"Really?" Optimus gasped.

"Yes," Megatron said with a smile.

Optimus smiled with glee.

"Thank you." He chirped before he turned and ran down the tunnel to begin his search but before he got too far away he stopped.

"You'll keep me informed on Bulkhead?" He questioned.

"I will," Megatron promised and Optimus nodded gratefully before hopping off in search of his friends.

He soon smelled Prowl and headed down the relevant burrow.

**A/N: Another Great chapter made by myself and wonderful partner MissCHSparkles.**


End file.
